deniable_assetsfandomcom-20200214-history
02 - The First Run
July 2, 2076 - Night After a brief strategy meeting, the runners depart from the restaurant. They don’t have a lot of information so they determined it necessary to perform a recon mission to the area of interest, where the macguffin was suspected to be. With a swagger Bugs makes his way to his car parked curbside. He looks back to the party and throws a thumb over his shoulder, “The car fits four… but we can squeeze.” Gnawgrin gives a concerned look, “I should probably catch a cab. Otherwise I'll be riding on top.” He gestures to his rather large frame. Nos chimes in, “If need be, I can lay in the trunk…” “Well, if Fireflower here rides her bike, I think we have enough seats, bud.” replied Bugs, with a wink. Somehow through his mask, Nos manages to communicate his disappointment, “But I like the trunk.” Before Bugs can respond, everybody’s attention is drawn to Fireflower who up to this point has all but said a word. She let out what sounds like a battle cry as she flings another orc over her shoulder. The orc is heavily built and brandishing what appears to be a monofilament blade about a foot in length, one that can be easily concealed. A sheath and holster are on his belt. Luckily, it looks like his blade missed his target, leaving only a cosmetic tear in fireflowers shirt, on the shoulder. He does not appear to be wearing any armor besides a vest and is has a yellow and gleaming gold bandana about his shoulder. Color coded for your convenience, looks like a member of one of the local gangs, The Cutters. The ganger hits the floor and rolls away to evade Fireflower’s follow-up attack. He quickly stumbles a short way down the sidewalk. Two more gangers step into the Fluorescent white of the streetlamp at either side of the party. A human and a troll, both holding heavy pistols and adorned with the same colors. Great, it’s an ambush. Aiming his gun at the stumbling orc Bugs says, "Back off or your friend gets two to the head." Gnawgrin steps up next to bugs readying lightning in the palm of his hand and gives the two a chance to back down before things go the wrong way... for them. He waits to see if either will make a move with his left hand resting on his pistol. Bugs wispers hoping no one in particular is listening, "didnt even get through the parking lot." Chat Noir reconsidered his running mates as they offered the gangers a chance to run. "What the hell are you people thinking? Fight back, dumbasses!" Following his own advice, he cast a Stunball at the Human and Troll. Nos says with an exasperated Sigh "Now my suit's gonna get dirty AGAIN." As he charges down the Human ganger drawing his knife swiftly aiming for a vital place to drive his knife Nos moves with uncanny speed toward the human ganger. It rings dissonant with his normal demeanor, soft-spoken and reserved. The knife in his hand surges forward toward the carotid artery of his target's neck. The punk got lucky and moved just in time. Several milliseconds later and he would have had more than just a paper cut on his throat. He makes an attempt to retaliate with a blow from the grip of his pistol. He makes contact. Doesn't do any damage, but seems to get the point across. On the other side of the runners, the orc and troll Cutters look to be a little dazed. If you could see into the astral plane, It would look something like a substation transformer had a catastrophic failure near the two, engulfing a 30 foot radius in a crackling plasma ball of magic. Chat untenses after bearing the strain of the spell. "BACK OFF!" shouts the orc in a surprisingly clear, low tone, "We ain't interested in any y'all but her" He hefts a finger at Fireflower. "You made a lot of enemies in our world Fireflower. Better yet, you made a lot of opportunity for guys like us to make an impression with the higher ups." The orc grins, raises his blade, and says, "Artie, shoot anyone who gets between me and her" The troll nods and readies his pistol. Bugs fires the gun he was already aiming at the staggering orc. Smiling broadly he says, "hey now fellows there is no need to fight back." Under his breath, "better get some good loot from these turds." Pulling a Warhawk pistol from seemingly nowhere, Chat fired at the Troll punk. "Normally I'd let you love birds hash this out all by yourselves; however, got places to be and you're holding us up." Meanwhile, Fireflower jumped to follow up with a continued beating on the Orc using only her fists. "Who do you think you are? Do you even know who you're challenging? I put the HOT in psycHOTic, bitch!"(edited)Nos glares daggers at the ganger, Rubbing his armor where the suit connected a blow before spinning around trying to shove his knife deep into the ganger again. "Now Now... that's not how good little pieces of meat act, you might need some discipline..." Gnawgrin releases the lightening from his hand towards his fellow troll and draws his Browning pistol with the other. "It seems your chance was had." The muscular orc makes a move to dodge Bug's line of fire. He dives toward Fireflower and the bullet just grazes his jacket. Determined to acheive his goal he attempts to fire his Ruger at Fireflower point blank. But before he can, she takes a wild swing with her fist at the ganger. She makes contact isn't able to do much beyond push him back a step or two. The ganger readies this pistol once more and fires a shot. Fireflower evades with incredible speed. Definitely worth those upgrades. Meanwhile the human ganger regrets his match for opponent as the combat knife drives into his side. His vision blurs but the pain is overridden by the surge of adrenaline.... and the terror of his impending fate. The other direction on the sidewalk the towering troll figure outlined in bright blue arcs of electric current. His muscles twitch from its effects but his face shows no sign of backing down. Gnawgrin grimaces slightly and relents the lightning emitting from his fingers. The troll seems more or less unscathed... awesome. Gnawgrin draws his pistol and prepares for a follow-up attack. A loud crack and suddenly the troll has a brand new hole in his torso. Blood starts to seep out and the troll looks stunned.... Gnawgrin too. He looks to his side to see Chat with a smoking gun and a smug smile on his face. The moment is short lived as the troll attempts to retaliate with a shot of his own. Now he's pissed. The smile leaves Chat's face as he dives away from the incoming bullet. Too late. The troll returns Chat's shot with one even more devastating. Chats blood splatters and he is only barely still conscious. Bugs frowns down at his gun turning it back and forth in his hands. "He was stading right in front of you." He says to his gun sadly. "To the car," he proclaims loudly. Bugs points his gun towards the nearest ganger and fires as he makes his way to the drivers side door. "Move to the car for cover." Bugs cries out. "I will pop the trunk." His grin seems out of place but at the same time a little offputing for the gangers. Dropping his duffle bag, Chat grits his teeth. "Oh no... The hell you didn't..." Holding his palm out to the troll that just shot him, Chat Noir focuses as tightly as he can muster and summons the most powerful Stunbolt he can. Meanwhile, single-mindedly, Fireflower's rage sets in as she continues to pound the orc with her bare fists. This little punk doesn't deserve a quick death, he needs to be taught a lesson. Getting a sliver of his wits back, the human realizes that he has an opportunity to retaliate. He feels the grip of the gun, it's still in his hand. With one swift motion, shoves the barrel into NOS' ribs and fires a round. The shot is powerful enough to knock the faceless attacker a few feet back, however he maintains is footing and remains upright. The knife tears out of the human's side finishes its damage. The armored vest compresses the wound and prevents too much precious blood from leaving his side. grunts and then sighs before looking back at the ganger "Now you'll regret all of this..." he charges the ganger looking to drive the knife home into his belly Gnawgrin switches the pistol to his right hand, and with a solemn look he fires it at the troll. Artie the troll raises his pistol to finish off the elf. He feels a blast of energy from his opponent as Chat utters an incantation. The world swirls around him and he feels like his brain is put in a vice. Not pain, just... he's not quite sure what to call it, but he doesn't like it. Still dizzy from having his aura put through a blender, he stops where he stands as two new holes are opened up in his vest. At practically the same time, two bullets made contact with his flesh. Before he could even think, the world dims around him and he quakes to the ground, feebly trying to remain conscious. In mere moments, he lays on the sidewalk motionless in a pool of blood. Noting the distinct sudden quiet from that direction, members of the team notice that Fireflower has bested her opponent. He lays at her feet, unrecognizable and unconscious. Apparently, the chunky salsa rule can apply to fists and faces under the right circumstances... The human ganger recognizes that he and his friends bit off way more than they could chew. He decides to cut his losses and abandon his fellow compatriots. "This ain't worth it, to hell with the glory!" He narrowly evades Nos' attempt to plunge the knife into him once again. The bright resonating sound of the knife barely catching the fibers of his armored vest an excellent motivator to move quickly. His side throbbing all the while from his wound. Seeing possibly his only chance to continue sucking air, he books it as fast as he can down to sidewalk away from the shadowrunners' party. Getting in the car Bugs powers up and gages the distance of the running ganger. "Close enough" he mutters under his breath. Firing the taser long and hard, he yells out the window. "The doors are open and I even popped the trunk, bag up that booty and lets scatter." Flipping the cars sensor array on he begins scanning for more losers looking to get some. Gnawgrin is already looking Artie over for anything useful and hopefully not too soaked in blood. Chat quickly opens up his duffle bag and pulls out two body bags. He goes about wrapping up what is left of the bodies in official bags. "Not bad, got a couple body doubles to take with us... just in case." As Chat is bagging up the troll, he suddenly jumps back. Pulling his gun back out, he puts a couple rounds in the troll's head. "Sorry, had to be sure." Fireflower stands over the unrecognizable corpse of the orc. Spitting on the body, she looks at the human running away. "That's right! Run, punk! And tell your friends, Fireflower is on top!" Gnawgrin raises an eyebrow at Fireflower in amusement. In a mundane voice, "So back to the question at hand: Am I taking a cab?" Fireflower looks Gnawgrin over a second before answering. "No need, I think there's room on my bike. If you squeeze up close." She says with a wink. "As long as I won't pop the tires, that works for me." Gnawgrin glances over at the bike speculative. "Shall we then?" Fireflower nods and hops on her bike. She taps a button on her commlink and the back of her vest lights up in electrochromic hot pink reading, 'I put the HOT in PsycHOTic' Meanwhile, Chat Noir drags the body bags into Bugs' trunk and crawls in the back seat. Laying down his automated medkit goes to work stitching him back up. While the two make arrangements, the human painfully staggers back up to his feet and attempts to run into a dark alley hidden from the bright glow of the street lights. Bugs studies the readout from his sensor array and does not detect any other bystanders that haven't been accounted for. From the dead/unconscious, the team manages to round up several cheap commlinks and a couple credsticks of unknown balance, two pistols (a Ruger Super Warhawk and Ares Predator) along with some ammo and of course a monofilament blade. All of it still in pretty good shape. Bugs watches as the flower girl prepares to race away and mutters, "wonder what that was all about?" Shaking his head he makes sure everyone is ready before revving the cars engine. "Where we off to mates?" He asks over the comm. His mind wanders a bit thinking about all that booty and the blood pooled on the ground. A strange smile and a far off look of bliss crosses his face. "Is everyone ready in case things go sideways or do we require some down time?" Gnawgrin asks over the loud roaring of the engine. Chat leaned forward and whispered to Bugs, "Rule number one: you don't talk about fight club." Leaning back he announced, "Think the medkit has me covered on the way there. Should be in good shape by the time we arrive on site." "Just waiting on Nos to get in the car. Anyone to question back there?" Bugs chuckles yet flashes Chat a serious look. Under his breath he mutters, "I want to know who is messing with our shit so we can prepare for the ongoing distraction." (Sighs as the ganger who provided a mild amount amusement was now gone. Looking to chat and his wounds before joining them in the car before asking chat in com txt," Think you could play doctor on me big boy?") While in the car undoing some of his armor to look at the lucky hit the punk got on him before messaging Fireflower: NOS ///> You seem famous around here, while I do enjoy cleaning up the streets from scum, i don't think we have time to deal with this sort of thing every time we go outside for a stroll in the streets..." With a cough, Chat feels the medkit begin its automated process of numbing/pain relief cocktail administration. "Don't worry Bugs, they were just street punks trying to make a name for themselves by taking Flower down a peg. Bit off more than they could chew, but they always do. I ran with her enough, I'm used to it. It's not constant, but happens. They don't usually get in these damn lucky shots." He look at his comm as it lights up Nos' message. Even in his near death state, he managed to keep some humor. "Oh yeah. Take it off... Take it ALL off. Let me work on myself for a few minutes, then I'll do you Nos." Fireflower's response pings Nos' comm: Fireflower ///> Not every time chummer. Usually don't interfere with work. Only after me, you guys coulda left em alone and they'd leave you alone. Thanks for the backup tho, good to know runners that got ur back.